Rise Of A Dragon
by General Wellesley
Summary: Cassius Augustus is a Hero to all and much has been expected of him as the Dragonborn. When the people's expectations grow ever higher and a crisis arises that threatens to swallow all of Tamriel, will he remain the Hero the people once thought him to be. Cassius is a soldier first and a politician second, but that means little to those in need of an Emperor.


**Chapter 1**

The Dragonborn sighed as he settled into his armchair, in front of the roaring fire. Meeko happily scampered over to his master, nuzzling against him. Cassius gave him a friendly scratch behind the ears, knowing Meeko liked that best. Cassius remembered well, following Meeko back to his shack where his previous owner lay in eternal slumber. He'd thought to leave him there, having more important tasks to get too, but despite this Lydia's insistence eventually persuaded him. At first the dopey mutt was an annoyance, but very quickly Cassius had developed a bond that can only exist between a man and his dog. He could say with certainty now that he was glad of Meeko's company, it being only the two of them in Lakeview Manor.

There had been a certain amount of resentment to Cassius' extended holiday, that the joint Harbinger of the Companions, Arch-Mage of the College, and Legate of the Emperor's Imperial Legions should not simply shirk his duties and disappear to a manor house in the country. His House-Carls had asked that they might accompany him but he asked to be left alone, much to their surprise. They insisted as was expected, a House-Carl can only protect their thane if they're at least nearby, but Cassius had insisted. They'd ignored him of course, being the stubborn Nords that they were, he'd seen one or two scuttling about in the woods whilst on his morning walks with Meeko, hunting deer and such, he could only assume they were camped nearby or had taken residence in the Dead Man's Drink in Falkreath. Cassius in truth didn't mind all that much, as long as they didn't disturb his recuperation time.

He just wished everyone could have been more understanding of the Dragonborn's need, his need to get away, it all was weighing heavily on him. Travelling to Sovngarde to defeat a dragon hell bent on conquering the known world certainly takes it out of even the best of men, then of course there was travelling to Apocrypha to defeat a mad-man who thought himself a god. Now the Blades were cultivating a feud with Paarthurnax, and to make matters worse, relations between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire seemed to only be worsening. It seemed that every affair of the Empire needed his attention. In the end however, he didn't think they were asking too much, after all who else could be expected to deal with Alduin and Miraak? he certainly did bare far more scars than most twenty-six-year-old Imperials it does have to be said.

Staring into the flames of the fire pit, Cassius remembered his most recent adventure, stopping a lunatic that thought he might blot out the sun, why such instances of madness seemed to come about within months of each other was beyond him. However despite the frightful machinations that brought about such a quest, Cassius would easily admit it had been the most enjoyable, travelling through the Forgotten Vale was an experience beyond description, one had to go there to truly begin the grasp the beauty of the Glacial valley. And of course it was an experience he shared with only one other, Serana.

He absentmindedly scratched Meeko under the chin as he fondly remembered his and Serana's adventures together, they'd traveled almost the entire length and breadth of Skyrim. He could still remember his first time setting eyes on her in that tomb as if it were yesterday, her tender sleeping face took his breath in an instant. He chuckled at how many times she'd caught him simply staring at her over the campfire, the light of the flames gently framing her face like no one else he'd ever set eyes on, giving her an ethereal glow to her pale skin.

He'd regretfully left her at Fort Dawnguard, his last stop on his minor tour around Skyrim to inform all the relevant people of his plans to get away from it all for a while, she'd seemed upset but Cassius felt she was trying not to show it. Isran certainly kept her busy, with the repairs of the Fort and the training of the recruits, there was much to be done and Serana was helping as best she could. Cassius had raised an eyebrow when she said that if he was going to drop her off anywhere then the best place for her was the headquarters of an organisation that at its foundations was focused on eradicating Vampires. Although with the destruction of the Vigilants of Stendarr, it was only expected that the Dawnguard take on many of the vigilants duties, Isran was only too happy to accept her help, vampire or no vampire he was undermanned and needed the extra pair of inhumanly strong and capable hands.

That was the 5th of Morning Star, almost three months ago now, he had received one letter from her since then, it seemed she was doing well and was at least happy with the work she was doing, and so there she stayed. Cassius in the meanwhile had eagerly occupied himself with light training, long walks in the wilderness with Meeko and intense reading, he sometimes joked to himself that at the rate his own library was growing, that it might one day challenge the great Arcanaeum of the college. The presence of a hot spring beneath the house was also a blessing that Cassius wasted no time taking advantage of, the bathroom extension connected to the rear of the house might've been his favourite part of the whole house.

Karliah had visited once after she'd heard of the hot springs, jumping at the chance to make use of them, it was the only time the spare bedrooms of Lakeview Manor had actually been used. They had many long talks by the fire about tales of old heroes or whatever it might have been that Cassius was reading that day. Eventually Karliah did return to Nightingale Hall, Cassius had said she could stay as long as she liked but she declined, and so the Manor was once again left to Cassius and Meeko. Cassius didn't feel sad at the prospect of being on his own however, in fact he was rather enjoying the solitude of it all. He was enjoying it as much as he could, knowing soon enough either General Tullius might summon him to deal with some new problem, or that damnable Delphine might arrive to continue spouting her dogmatic nonsense about how Paarthurnax must be killed for whatever absurd reason she might invent that day. A minor whimper from Meeko make Cassius realise he was visibly shaking at the prospect of talking to Delphine on the matter again, he took a deep breath and calmed himself, turning again back to the flames of the fire pit. Ruffling Meeko's head quickly convinced the dog that all was well again, quickly causing him to return to chewing away at his favourite bone.

And so there the Dragonborn sat for the next hour, staring into the flames and contemplating the potential future of Skyrim. It was nearing Midnight when a sudden and sharp rapping against his door brought the Dragonborn from his thoughts. Confused as to who exactly might be disturbing him at this hour, Cassius made a cautious venture to the door, making sure he was sure what sort of spell he was make use of first if the person at the door might be the harsh reality of Skyrim, dragging him back to its woes.

Cassius let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when the door revealed only a shivering, and by the looks of him, a rather tired messenger from Falkreath.

"Thane Augustus, sir, a message from the stewardess of the Jarl of Falkreath." The messenger spoke quickly, holding out a folded piece of paper with the Falkreath seal. Cassius took the letter cautiously, wondering exactly what it was that Jarl Siddgeir could want. Cassius relaxed when it was nothing more than a bounty for a group of bandits.

 _To Thane Cassius Augustus of Lakeview Manor,_

 _It is with regret that I inform you that a rather dangerous group of bandits has once again taken up residence within the camp at Knife-point Ridge. The strength and skill of these warriors has proven too great for a majority of the bounty hunters of Falkreath and so I thought it best that I might request the assistance of the Dragonborn with this matter._

 _A bounty of 3000 gold Septims and the everlasting gratitude of the people of Falkreath will be rewarded for the heads of each of these bandits._

 _Krakmir The Butcher_

 _Haemskyr The Fair_

 _Serya The Man-Hunter_

 _It is not necessary that you might bring these criminals to imprisonment in Falkreath, rather the Jarl has given you the authority as Thane to execute them on sight._

 _Respectfully yours_

 _Nenya, Stewardess of Falkreath_

Cassius read the letter quickly before, to the messenger's surprise, gesturing for him to come inside. "It is late and you seem cold my friend." Cassius explained as he led him to the great fireplace, directing to have a seat in one of the two armchairs.

The messenger sat down in one heavily. "It is the height of winter my lord."

Cassius laughed. "Indeed it is, here something that might warm you before you return to Falkreath." He handed the messenger a glass of brandy, he took the offered drink gladly, dipping his head in thanks, Cassius waved him off. After half an hour of light conversation before the fire, the messenger gave his thanks profusely to the Thane of Falkreath before making his exit.

"Well gives me something more active then hunting to do I suppose" Cassius spoke absentmindedly to Meeko who in turn tilted his head to one side at his master, Cassius gestured to the bounty he still held in one hand, he chuckled at Meeko as he continued to look lost at him. "Ahh Meeko." Cassius spoke as he dropped to one knee, Meeko padded over eagerly, no doubt hoping for another scratch behind the ears, Cassius obliged with a laugh and Meeko in turn wagged his tail. " What would I do without you" Cassius mused

* * *

The Armoury underneath the Manor was cool and well lit, torch sconces running the length of it. Weapon racks circled the entire room, bristling with the various articles of war that Cassius had procured over the countless battles he'd been in. On the far wall were held the most valuable of weapons, the staff of Magnus took centre place, the great orb on the end glowing a gentle blue, contrasting to the amber torchlight. On the left of the staff was the great Akaviri long-sword, Dragons-bane, Cassius looked away from it, it reminding him too readily of his last conversation with the 'Blades'. Turning instead to the weapon on the right, Auri-El's bow, the golden Elven war bow seemed to almost call to Cassius. Giving in to the urge he picked it up, in an instant he felt calmed, as if every woe of the world was washed away as he held the blessed weapon. Despite temptation however, Cassius replaced the bow on it's rack and turned to the stoic, armoured mannequin to his right.

Removing the fine robes he was wearing, Cassius instead donned a set of plain, woolen shirt and trousers, before removing the armour from the mannequin. With the steel boots in place he then fixed pair of leather bracers and steel gauntlets. Then he donned the most impressive piece of armour, his cuirass. It was the same in design as that which General Tullius wore, although rather than being a gilded leather cuirass, Cassius' was made of hardened, Silver steel. Cassius stretched his arms, flexing, checking to see if his armour was pulling or restricting him at all, it had been almost a month since he had last worn it. Satisfied that his armour still fit as it should he moved on.

Cassius looped a leather belt through the fixed hoops on the back of a longsword scabbard that would allow for it to be suspended from his waist when worn, he wrapped the belt around his waist with a practiced ease. Turning to the weapon racks beside him, he began to peruse his wears. Despite bothering to look at the wide selection, he eventually settled on the sword he most often used. It was the oldest weapon Cassius owned, it being one of the first weapons he'd ever purchased. It was rough around the edges, showing it's age and it's repeated use in countless battles. Cassius held the long steel longsword in his hands for a while, admiring the superb craftsmanship that had gone into forging the excellent blade. It was a vicious looking sword, the blade started wide at the guard and continually tapered along it's length until it finished at a wicked point. With enough force it could puncture all the way through a man's torso, or just as easily cleave a man in half. There was a satisfying rasp as Cassius placed the sword into it's scabbard.

Upon returning to the ground floor of the Manor he spotted Meeko, asleep in front of the fire, he moved as quietly as he was able past the sleeping hound to the entrance hall. Cassius picked up a thick fur cloak and quickly wrapped it around his shoulders before deciding to brave the elements, stepping out into the freezing Skyrim winter night.

* * *

It took just over an hour for Cassius to reach Knife-point Ridge by horse, he scrambled up a nearby Snowdrift to allow him a better view of the camp. From his position he could see the two bandits. They were sat around the fire, one was a great brute of a man, bald, with shoulders like an ox, he wore a rusted mix of steel and Bronze armour and had a great war-hammer on his back. Cassius assumed this was the man known as Krakmir. The second bandit was a far more lean man, far more average in stature, he had short brown hair and from where Cassius was perched he could make out a large and vicious scar that stretched vertically, from his left brow all the way to his chin. This had to be Haemskyr 'the fair', although being called 'the fair' seemed misplaced, considering the state of his face, perhaps it was the punchline of some poor Bandit humour. Cassius continued to observe, watching for the third bandit, off in the gloom he thought he could see someone leaning over an alchemy table off to the far-right side. Fortuitously they decided to move further into the light. Her long flowing nordic blonde locks and fair face suggested she had to be the final bandit on the list, Serya the man-hunter.

Their positions worked in his favour, Haemskyr was the only one armed with a bow, but he now had his back to Cassius. With surprise on his side, Cassius could burst into the camp, advance on the campfire as fast as he was able, and before a arrow was loosed he could be too close for a bow to be usable. Eliminating Haemskyr would be easy enough, once dealt with, it would be only Krakmir to deal with, before Serya could move to assist. Satisfied with his plan, Cassius began the long process of sneaking up to the gates of the camp whilst remaining unheard and unseen. The wooden palisade marking the edge of the camp rather foolishly obscured the vision of those inside from approaching threats, allowing Cassius to easily reach the gates unseen. No doubt their victories against other bounty-hunters had made them overconfident, sloppy, it would explain why there was no bandit keeping watch.

Upon reaching the gates, Cassius took a deep breath and drew his sword. With a great war cry he burst into the camp, he charged the campfire and as he had predicted Haemskyr was unable to take a shot before Cassius had reached him. He yelped at the angry, armoured Imperial in front of him. A combination of the light of the fire reflecting of his steel cuirass and Cassius' fur cloak billowing in the wind gave him a frightening appearance. Haemskyr raised his bow in a feeble attempt to halt the swing of Cassius' longsword but it was to no avail and the bow was simply knocked from his hands. Cassius seized the perfect opportunity and ran the bandit through, the sword was almost three quarters of it's length through Haemskyr's torso before Cassius withdrew it, turning his attention to Krakmir.

Krakmir gave a mighty roar as he swung his hammer in a great overhead motion with the aim of crushing Cassius. Despite the obvious power of this move, raising his hammer in such a manner made it easy for Cassius to predict what swing was coming his way, allowing him to easily side step the blow. Angered by the ease that Cassius avoided his war-hammer, Following where Cassius had moved to, Krakmir swung wildly sideways, again Cassius sidestepped away. Krakmir roared again as he brought his hammer for another maniacal swing, but as before, Cassius sidestepped away. Unbeknownst to Krakmir, Cassius had been delicately leading Krakmir nearer the palisade of the camp, satisfied that he had successfully maneuvered his quarry to where he wanted him to be he completed the final piece of his plan.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The blue cone of energy that made up the unrelenting force channeled it's way towards the Nord warrior. The shout hit him full force and Krakmir only had a second to widen his eyes before it forced him into the air. The distinct sound of flesh being split followed soon after, Krakmir looked down at the great wooden spike that had forced it's way through him after he had roughly landed on it, his head lolled to one side, the four inch thick wooden spike being enough to kill him almost instantly.

Hearing the crunch of snow behind him, Cassius turned.

"So you must be the fabled Dragonborn." Cassius frowned but said nothing, gripping his long-sword tighter. "Oooh the silent brooding type?" Serya licked her lips. "My favourite." She drew out a small hatchet in one hand and a vicious elven dagger in the other. They stood a few meters apart, glaring each other down, Serya began sidestepping to her left, Cassius responded the same, the two warriors circled each other.

"I must say you're even more attractive then I had heard." Serya smirked as Cassius struggled to glare more than he already was. He observed her closely, she had long braided blonde hair and had a deep crimson warpaint covering one half of her face, he settled on her piercing blue eyes, he admitted they were quite beautiful but they seemed to hold a distinct element of madness behind them.

"Gosh I might cut myself on those cheekbones." Her voice brought him out of his observations, her voice was sultry, but held a sharp edge to it. "I must say I've never been with a dragon." She was licking her lips again. "But I am the adventurous type." She launched herself at Cassius, bringing her hatchet down in a vertical strike, Cassius brought his long-sword to block, catching the weapon with the blade and guard. She attempted to slash at him with her dagger but Cassius darted back, putting more distance between them.

Serya began a rapid array of swipes and lunges with her two weapons, forcing Cassius backwards as he deflected and blocked each incoming strike. She caught his long-sword with her hatchet, holding her dagger as if it were an ice pick, she brought her dagger down in a vicious stab with the intent of driving it into Cassius' neck. With his free hand he caught her wrist, mid strike, stopping the point of the blade but an inch from his neck. Seeing her opportunity as the two were locked together she caught Cassius in a rough kiss, he struggled to force her off, pushing her with both arms and stepping back.

She cackled at him and Cassius could she blood dripping from the corner of her lips, he rubbed his mouth on his sleeve, seeing more blood. Serya lunged at Cassius but Cassius sidestepped, they continued their dance of blocking and deflecting blows for a while more. Serya took a particularly haphazard swing with her hatchet but Cassius caught it with his long-sword, between the shaft and the axe-head, allowing him to easily disarm her, throwing the hatchet off to the side. Cassius saw her eyes glint and narrow as she glared at him. She snarled before lunging with her dagger, but her move lacked precision and Cassius easily caught her wrist, twisting her arm behind her back. She yelped as he twisted it further, causing the dagger to clatter on the floor.

Cassius forced her to her knees. "What now then Dragonborn." Turning her head back to look at him. "Are you going to take your prize?" She cackled again. Cassius knew the price for banditry, with a hand on her shoulder he brought her torso up so she was facing upright, with his long-sword in his other hand, he drove the blade, point first, down through the base of her neck, severing her spine and piercing through her chest. She let out a strangled cry before her body fell limp. Cassius grimaced at the sight, for he knew such a move was quick, but not necessarily 'clean', but what was done was done.

* * *

Finding the nearest Falkreath guard patrol, he informed them that the bandit camp at Knife-point Ridge had been neutralised and that the Jarl's steward should be informed. Then Cassius galloped off into the snow.

Within the hour he arrived back at Lakeview Manor, returning his large destrier, 'Skingrad' to the stable only he stopped short, for a second horse was already in the stable. Tying Skingrad, he drew his long-sword and approached the Manor door, silent and cautiously. From a distance he could already see that the door had been left ajar. Cassius was sure he had locked it and he was also sure that no one else had a spare key.

He delicately opened the door and as quietly as he could, shut it behind him. As he looked into the entrance hall he could see that most of the torch sconces had burnt out, leaving the house in an eerie gloom. In the main hall he could see a silhouette against the light of the fire, they were reaching down to grasp something but he couldn't see what. He slowly ventured forth when he suddenly stopped at the familiar sound of their voice.

"Oh Meeko calm down, it's only me." Cassius would know that voice anywhere.. Serana.

As soon as he realised, Cassius sheathed his sword and stepped out of the shadows. "Serana" He called.

She spun suddenly, but a warm smile graced her pale features, "Cassius".

Meeko quickly padded over at the return of his master, wagging his tail gleefully. "Serana this is a.. surprise." Her golden eyes were as tantalising as ever to him and he was drawn to them uncontrollably. She hadn't changed at all since they'd last seen each other and Cassius was pleased, quite unbeknownst to him his eyes began to roam.

"Ahem" His eyes shot back to hers, she was smirking at him.

"You have met me before you know." She said with a laugh.

"I know Serana, it's just... been a while." He tugged at his collar slightly and gestured to the door. "How did you um..-"

"Oh I picked the lock, sorry." She looked down slightly.

"Oh it's fine." He said quickly. "No harm done."

"Well you did teach me, thought I'd better see how much I remembered." She seemed to stare rather more intently at him suddenly. "Did something happen too-" She gestured to her lips. Cassius' eyes widened as he realised what she meant.

"Oh this," He wiped at the now dried blood on his lip. "minor run-in with a local bandit."

"Oh is that where you've been?" Serana moved closer. "Hold still a moment." She reached out a soft, pale hand and gently placed her fingertips on his lips. Their eyes met as her hand glowed a soft gold.

"..You can do restoration magic now?" Cassius said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes Florentius taught me..." Serana's cheeks flushed slightly as they continued to become swallowed in each other eyes, then just as quickly her expression changed. "When the Dawnguard could give me the time of day." She added rather bitterly.

Cassius finally broke eye-contact. "Yes.. I am sorry for leaving you there like that."

"You should be." Her eyes narrowed. "You'd be surprised just how bitter a group of vampire hunters can be to a vampire living with them."

"Yes I realise what I did was particularly harsh to you." He averted his gaze, her eyes softened.

"It's okay Cassius, I realised long before you did leave that you needed a break, that's why I stayed as long as I did."

He gave a sad smile. "Well I thank you for that." He began undoing the leather straps of his cuirass as he walked around the dining room, placing it at the head of the dining table before sitting down heavily in a chair. "So, for what reason do I owe this pleasure."

"Well I wanted to see how my saviour was." She said, taking a seat next to him, her smirk never leaving her face.

"I'm touched." He reached for a bottle of spiced wine before pouring himself a glass. "So you'll be staying a while?"

"If you'll allow me too."

"Yes, of course Serana, stay as long as you like." He said bringing the glass to his lips. "I've enjoyed the isolation but I'm not against company. I dare say the guest bedrooms have barely been used."

Serana's smile broadened. "I can't wait to sleep in a real bed again."

Cassius chuckled. "Yes the Fort is particularly rustic, but Isran isn't one for comfort."

Serana's frown returned. "Hmph, I'll say." Cassius sensed the change in tone and went to change the subject.

"Well I'll help you move whatever you might have brought with you to your room?"

"It's okay Cassius, these are all my worldly possessions." She gestured to the clothes she was wearing and the dagger strapped to her hip.

"Well it at least saves that job." He smirked, Serana laughed softly. He let out a long yawn, realising the hour he stood up.

"Well I had better show you to your room before I drop off." He gestured for Serana to follow him as he lead her up the stairs. Turning left at the top he brought Serana to a large room with two single beds being the main feature. "Have whichever you like."

Serana breezed by him silently, making her way into the room. He stared at her back for a while, admiring the curve of her neck, the way her pale white skin shimmered under the light of the torches that adorned the walls was captivating. He noticed she was silently appraising the room he had given her and shifted uncomfortably. "Is the room okay."

Serana half turned her head to look back at him, he relaxed at the curve of her lips as the ever present smirk still adorned her features. "It's lovely Cassius." She glided forward gracefully and perched herself on the first bed, now facing him as he leant on the door-frame.

"Good, I'm glad." He cleared his throat. "Well my room is just next door if you need me for anything in the night, I'll try to find you some night clothes?" The tone he spoke in suggested the last bit was a question.

Serana nodded, "That would be nice, thank you." Cassius silently nodded before disappearing. Serana's shoulders visibly slumped at his departure, although a smile quickly graced her lips in his absence as she thought to herself. ' _He certainly looks better'._ The sound of his return drew her from her thoughts.

"I think these will do nicely, although they are mine so they're likely to be too big." He said handing her a linen nightshirt and matching trousers. "Best I can do I'm afraid."

"It's fine Cassius." She spoke earnestly, causing him to relax. "Honestly I'm just happy you've given me a lovely fur bed and a roof over my head."

"Think nothing of it, I'm happy to share my house with you."

"Thank you Cassius it means a lot, I feel I've already asked for too much, just appearing out of the blue and all that."

"Honestly Serana I don't mind." He held up two hands as if to placate her worries, he looked as if he might say something else but he interrupted himself with a long yawn, Serana giggled at his display, bringing one hand to her mouth as she sniggered behind it. "Yes well I suppose I should probably sleep, gods I'm tired." As if to illustrate his point further he yawned again.

"Yes I suppose you should." Serana characteristic smirk again adorning her lips.

"Well goodnight Serana, sleep well."

"Goodnight Cassius." He gave one last smile before shutting the door. Serana stayed perched on the edge of the bed as she listened to his footfalls on the landing, she heard him call out for Meeko and another set of feet quickly followed before the quiet creak of a door opening and closing indicated Cassius had settled down for the night.

She picked up the night clothes Cassius had gotten for her, gently bringing the shirt to her nose, catching a minor detection of his scent, to anyone else they probably wouldn't have noticed but to her heightened senses, courtesy of his pure-blood vampiric status allowed her to pick up even the most minor of traces.

She quickly undressed and put the night clothes on, she noted Cassius was quite right in his assessment, they were far too big for her. Serana didn't mind though, in a funny way she liked the fact she was wearing his clothes. ' _Much like how a lover might wear her partners clothes.'_ She allowed a wide smile to grace her lips at the thought of it. ' _That would be... very pleasant.'_

Serana sprawled herself across the large bed and allowed herself to sink into it's soft, plush warmth. For too long had she been sleeping on those dreadful camp beds back at Fort Dawnguard, she savoured the warmth the thick fur covers provided her, cocooning herself inside them and wrapping her nightclothes around her tighter. As her eyes fluttered closed and sleep took her, she imagined it was Cassius, rather than fur quilts, that was clutching her so tightly, imagining it being his warmth that was surrounding her. Settling into a relaxed slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **If anyone does bother to follow my profile and is annoyed at the fact that I've been non-existent on this site for some time, and the first alert they get is me publishing a new story rather than updating my other, then I am deeply sorry that I am a terrible author and I promise that I shall continue my other story alongside this one.**

 **If you're new to me and you liked this first chapter, then please do review as they are much appreciated and thank you.**

 **That is all.**


End file.
